


Amber Light in Wintry Bed

by Ynwin_Mirai



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Post-Canon, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynwin_Mirai/pseuds/Ynwin_Mirai
Summary: Алина стала заложницей своего собственного тела и этого дома — участь, которую она сама для себя избрала, и теперь расплачивается за это сполна. Лишь во снах она становилась свободной от невидимых оков. Алина закрывала глаза и попадала в совершенно иной мир, где не было сожалений и боли.Где был он.
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova & Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Kudos: 14





	Amber Light in Wintry Bed

**Author's Note:**

> текст редактировала Majokaya.

— Я умерла в Каньоне. Ты понимаешь?

Алина сидела на крыльце и раз за разом прокручивала в голове эти слова. Сжимала запястья, массировала ладони от странного беспокойства, которое поднималось из груди и, казалось, вот-вот задушит её. Сначала Алина думала, что это пройдет, что это временно. Просто болезненный отпечаток, который она сама оставила на себе, когда всадила кинжал Дарклингу в грудь.

— Не бросай меня одного…

Головная боль стала невыносимой. Алина обхватила руками голову и согнулась. Если бы она знала, во что превратится ее жизнь после его смерти, то предпочла бы броситься в костер прямо на его похоронах, чтобы огонь забрал всю ее горечь и сожаления. Она понимала, что не имеет права вздыхать о своей нелегкой судьбе, ведь сама загнала себя в тупик. Шаг за шагом. Все это время Алина считала, что поступает правильно, ставя чужие интересы выше своих: послушав Багры о том, что ей лучше бежать от ее сына, или речи Мала о том, что она стала другой из-за своих сил, что отвернулась от него. Что она Святая, мученица.

Ни черта она не Святая. Разве Святая бросила бы все и сбежала, не узнав правды? Забыла бы Святая о временах, когда о нее вытирали ноги, а потом, когда нужно было поплакаться, называли лучшей подругой? Убила бы Святая того, кто подал ей руку, когда все остальные сторонились? Смотрели, как на зверька в цирке, ждали, когда она покажет на что способна, когда докажет, что имеет право зваться гришей.

Алина горько усмехнулась и возвела глаза к небу, где сотни звезд молчаливо мерцали ей в ответ. Раньше ее это завораживало, а сейчас казалось, что они тоже насмехаются над ней. Что ж, поделом. Алина закатала рукав своего кафтана и посмотрела на проступившие фиолетовые вены. Сегодня они выглядели еще болезненнее. После смерти Александра ее тело начало увядать. Первые дни она не придавала этому значения: подумаешь, кости ломит — она ведь совсем недавно лишилась сил. А потом это стало беспокоить. От малейшего давления на коже появлялись синяки, из носа часто шла кровь, а вены все темнели. Испугало ли это Алину? К ее же неожиданности, на вопрос Мала о том, что с ней происходит, она просто пожала плечами. Алина знала, в чем дело, и не размышляла над причиной часами — все было очевидно.

Я умерла в Каньоне. Я умерла вместе с Александром.

Когда Алина впервые за несколько месяцев молчания рассказала обо всем Малу, он что-то прошипел, и она была уверена, что он покрутит пальцем у виска, но Мал сдержался. Как она раньше не замечала его отвращения? Почему все встало на свои места только тогда, когда ничего нельзя было изменить, а Алина уже умирала изнутри? Об этом она тоже не плакалась: прошлого не вернуть.

Вина, ненависть к самой себе, и скорбь стали частыми гостями Алины. Ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как принимать их с распростертыми объятиями. Нет, она пыталась жить как раньше, правда. Возилась до ночи с детьми, чтобы перед сном не оставалось сил на сожаления и угрызения совести, в перерывах занималась хозяйством, старалась фокусироваться на хорошем. Черт возьми, она даже пыталась полюбить Мала, но, каждый раз, когда обнимала его, испытывала разочарование. Ей не хватало того запаха ночного леса, к которому она неосознанно привыкла, которого теперь не находила нигде; она мечтала провести пальцами по черной, как ночь, кефте; хотела, чтобы пшеничные волосы стали иссиня-черными, и она запустила бы в них пальцы. Это был лишь вопрос времени, когда они с Малом перестанут мучить друг друга. Да, они все еще жили вместе, занимались одним делом, вот только ели порознь, и спали тоже. Точнее, Алина вылезала из кровати, поднималась на чердак и засыпала там в горе подушек. Раньше отстраненность Мала могла ее ранить, а сейчас ей было все равно.

Алина стала заложницей своего собственного тела и этого дома — участь, которую она сама для себя избрала, и теперь расплачивается за это сполна. Лишь во снах она становилась свободной от невидимых оков. Алина закрывала глаза и попадала в совершенно иной мир, где не было сожалений и боли.

Где был он.

Губы Алины тронула улыбка. Было уже за полночь. Она встала, получше укуталась в плед и на ватных ногах отправилась на чердак. Забравшись наверх, она сразу плюхнулась на подушки — больше сил не хватило ни на что.

Как только она закрыла глаза, то сразу провалилась в тихий, умиротворенный сон.

***

Стоя под струями воды, Алина что-то напевала себе под нос. Пар клубился, ее тело расслабилось. Алина с большими усилиями дотянулась до баночки с яркой надписью «кондиционер для волос», а потом нанесла чуть вязкую, приятно пахнущую зимним лесом смесь на волосы, и позволила себе на секунду зажмуриться и ни о чем не думать.

Ополоснувшись, она вышла из душа. Алина посмотрела на вешалку и цыкнула, обнаружив, что ее халат пропал.

Чего еще можно было от него ожидать?

Алина ухмыльнулась и завернулась в полотенце. Оно, конечно, мало что прикрыло, но так лучше, чем ничего. Дверь скрипнула, отворившись. Босые ноги коснулись деревянного пола, и Алина прошла по небольшому коридору.

— Знаешь, я ведь специально повесила на дверь табличку «не беспокоить», — громко из коридора начала она. — Вроде, для того их и придумали: чтобы другие не входили.

Она дошла до спальни и прислонилась плечом к косяку. Через большое панорамное окно виднелись небоскребы, — так, кажется, называл их Александр. Раньше Алина подолгу не могла оторвать от них взгляд, часами напролет стояла и любовалась огнями города. Впрочем, с каждой ночью она постепенно привыкала к этому потрясающему виду.

Старкова бросила взгляд на кровать. На ней в одних мягких хлопковых штанах лежал Александр. Вихрь темных волос, двухдневная щетина, в руках книга. Он вправду выглядел сосредоточенным и заинтересованным, и только лукавая ухмылка выдавала его с головой.

— Ты о чем?

Как же Алина скучала по этому бархатному голосу, который заставлял все внутри нее петь. Но нельзя было подавать виду.

— Ну, например, о том, что мой халат куда-то пропал, хотя я ясно сказала, что иду в душ.

Александр еле держался, чтобы не усмехнуться. Он отложил книгу и довольно взглянул на Алину, которая старалась держаться как можно суровее. Его темный, но жадный взгляд скользнул по ее еще влажным ногам до бедер, которые едва прикрывало полотенце, и остановился на ее раскрасневшемся то ли от горячей воды, то ли от смущения, лице. Алина отчаянно старалась сохранять серьезный вид, но Александр заметил в ее глазах блеск и улыбку.  


— Тебе без него лучше.

Он встал и, не разрывая зрительного контакта, неспешно, как хищник, приблизился к ней. Он подошел почти вплотную, но Алина не почувствовала угрозы. Кончики пальцев сжались от предвкушения. Ее губы изогнулись в ухмылке. Она кокетливо коснулась края полотенца у груди, но остановилась.

Александр понял недвусмысленный намек и принял правила игры. Осторожно провел пальцами по ее щеке, коснулся мокрых волос, намотав один локон на палец. Его прикосновения были нежными, но во взгляде читалась алчность. Он хотел обнимать её до конца своей жизни, и при этом прижать к стене и грубо сорвать это полотенце. Александр желал прочувствовать, узнать каждую ее грань — своей убийцы и спасительницы одновременно.

— Я думала, ты проявишь большую настойчивость, — усмехнулась Алина и закусила губу.

Александр тихо рассмеялся и спустился поглаживающими движениями к ее шее. Затем коснулся ключиц и очертил каждую, вызвав у Алины судорожный вздох. Ее тело сейчас было очень чувствительным, Алине казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и она потеряет связь с реальностью.

— Свет мой, было бы преступлением упустить возможность растянуть удовольствие, не находишь?

Его голос стал чуть хриплым. Александр с трудом держал себя в руках.

— И все же, — шепнула Алина и сделала шаг к нему, обвивая руками его плечи и прижимаясь грудью к теплому торсу. — Я соскучилась…

Их взгляды встретились, и по телу Алины пробежала дрожь. В эти глаза она была готова смотреть вечно, они стоили того, чтобы отбросить боль и угрызения совести.

— Я знаю… — Он положил ладонь ей на щеку.

Алина могла поклясться, что еще никогда не чувствовала себя такой нужной, как сейчас, когда он смотрел на нее, как на самое дорогое, что у него есть. Она сдалась и прильнула к его губам. Казалось, внутри взорвалась сотня фейерверков. Алина застонала. Ощущение эйфории охватило каждую клетку тела. Он собственнически провел руками по ее талии, подцепив ткань полотенца.

— Давай… — тихо выдохнула она. Воспользовавшись возможностью, он приник губами к ее шее, легонько прихватывая зубами кожу, и тут же проводя языком по месту укуса.

Незримая граница, разделяющая их, исчезла. Александр подхватил Алину на руки и понес к кровати. Алина запрокинула голову назад и тихо ахнула от удовольствия, позволяя ему покрывать поцелуями свои ключицы.

Оба рухнули на кровать.

Это то, о чем Алина грезила весь день — его стоны, руки, которые нежно гладили ее тело, а затем впивались ей в бедра. Александр пораженно смотрел на ту, что млела под каждым новым его прикосновением.

— Скажи мое имя еще раз, — шепнул Александр, прижимаясь к ее лбу своим, не прекращая вбиваться в ее податливое и желанное тело.

— Александр… 

Она готова прошептать его имя миллион раз.

***

— Чего ты боишься?

— Ты же знаешь. — Алина легла на живот и пальцем начала водить по его груди. — Мне недолго осталось в том мире.

— И? — мягко спросил Александр и погладил ее плечо. — Разлюбила меня и не хочешь остаться здесь со мной навечно?

Она усмехнулась, но затем снова посерьезнела.

— Не это меня волнует… — Алина опустила взгляд. — Что если я умру и… ничего? Я не попаду ни сюда, ни в другое место. Что, если будет просто пустота?

Александр мягко коснулся пальцами ее подбородка, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Он волновался за нее, но в серых глазах стояла непоколебимая уверенность.

— Посмотри на меня.

Она послушно подняла на него глаза, которые предательски заблестели от подступающих слез.

— Не будет пустоты, Алина. Если грешник вроде меня получил возможность видеть тебя каждую ночь… — Он слегка улыбнулся, сцеловывая слезы, катящиеся по ее щекам. — Ты тем более получишь то, что хочешь.

— Тем более я? — усмехнулась она горько. — Я не Святая.

— Возможно. Мы все совершали ошибки. Мне ли не знать. — Он крутит на пальце ее белоснежный локон. — Но именно ты и есть то солнце, которое, я думал, никогда больше не увижу. Даже когда ты всадила мне клинок в сердце, я знал, что буду искать тебя, куда бы ни попал.

Алина смахнула слезы.

— Нашел.

— Нашел. И поверь, моя Санкта-Алина. — Он нежно вытер соленые капли. — Теперь я никуда тебя не отпущу.

***

Через несколько дней Мал нашел Алину, лежащей на полу. Она выглядела спокойно, безмятежно. Ее сердце едва билось. Он созвал местных лекарей, но, все до одного, они терялись в догадках из-за невиданного ранее недуга. Не было ни жара, ни судорог. Ничего.

Алина просто уснула.

Ее хотели отвезти в госпиталь, когда она резко вздрогнула, что-то тихо прошептала, мягко сжала обе ладони в кулаки, и улыбнулась. А потом перестала дышать.


End file.
